Slice of life SungjinxJungkook
by attelelele
Summary: Kisah seharian Sungjin sebagai ortu tunggal ngurus anak semata wayangnya. "Halo Jungkook? Ini Ayah. Sholatnya jangan lupa, jangan keasyikan main game terus! Udah ya, Ayah telepon cuma mau ngomong itu aja."
1. Ch. 1 - Ayah Sungjin

Sungjin as Ayah

sabar, perhatian dan sayang banget sama Jungkook

 _ **"Pak saya pamit pulang duluan ya, kasihan anak saya sendirian dirumah."**_

overprotektif banget sama Jungkook, maklum anak satu-satunya

suka pelupa

 _ **"Kamu dimana, Nak? Jam sembilan kok belum pulang?"**_

 _ **"Ayah, kan Jungkook udah bilang, hari ini ada kemah disekolah!"**_

ramah banget sama tetangga, sampe ibu-ibu pada baper

 _ **"Buk, makasih banget ya udah jemput Jungkook kemarin."**_ *senyumganteng*

 _(IBU-IBU AUTO MELELEH)_

ga kepikiran mau nikah lagi, pengen fokus ngurus Jungkook seorang

 _ **"Yah, ga ada rencana nikah lagi?"**_

 _ **"Ayah masih sayang sama Ibu kamu, Kook. Engga ada yang bisa gantiin posisi dia di hati Ayah."**_

 _(Duh setia banget TT)_

suaranya _bagussss_ pake banget, jago main gitar juga

kalo ada waktu senggang sering duet sama anak Sungjin maen gitar, Jungkook yang nyanyi

gara-gara suka nyanyi, sering konser dadakan di balkon, bikin tetangga yang lewat betah nguping

ga jago masak, tapi demi Jungkook dia sampe ikut kelas masak

 _ **"Gimana, Kook? Enak ga?"**_

 _ **"Euhmm... e-enak kok, Yah, enak"**_

 _(#JungkookSayangAyah)_


	2. Ch 2 - Dedek Jungkook!

Jungkook as Anak Semata Wayang

nurun gen ayahnya banget, kira-kira 98%

saking miripnya sering dikira kembaran

 _ **"Pak Sungjin ya?"**_

 _ **"Bukan buk, saya anaknya."**_

Cukup pemalu, apalagi sama orang yang ga dikenal

Kadang risih sama sifat Ayahnya yang kelewat protektif

 _ **"Ayah ngapain sih ikut nganter sampe ke dalem, Jungkook kan malu Yah diliatin temen-temen"**_

#gamingforlyfeu

tapi dibatesi sama Ayah main game cuma 3x seminggu, takut ganggu proses belajar katanya

ga pernah pacaran, sekali deket sama cewek langsung digodain abis-abisan sama Ayah

 _ **"Apaan sih Yah. Aku sama Taehyung cuma temenan, ga lebih!"**_

(padahal dalam hati ngarep lebih.. waDaw)

benci banget sama pelajaran emteka dan bahasa inggris, sukanya olahraga

diem-diem nyimpen stok mi instan di kolong kasur, soalnya masakan Ayah kadang ga enak

hobi ngoleksi kaos kebesaran, satu lemari isinya kaos yg sama tapi beda warna, udah kek pelangi aja

sering ga sadar kalo dirinya ganteng dan banyak yang ngefans

 _ **"Kak, boleh minta Whazzapp nya ga?"**_

 _ **"Kamu donlot aja di pleystor. Aku kemarin donlotnya situ."**_

#cowoktidakpeka2k18


	3. Ch. 3 - Bangun Kesiangan!

"Yah! Kok Jungkook ga dibangunin sih?!"

"Ayah juga bangun kesiangan, Jungkook!"

Kedua ayah dan anak itu keluar dari kamar masing-masing dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Jam dinding udah nunjukkin pukul 06.50. Itu artinya Jungkook cuma punya waktu sepuluh menit buat siap-siap. Ini semua karena tadi malem Jungkook yang keasyikan main game sampe jam setengah satu padahal besoknya adalah hari terakhir libur semester. Libur dua minggunya ga kerasa habis gitu aja. Mana hari pertama masuk sekolah hari senin lagi. Upacara bendera woy!

Sedang si Ayah yang akhir-akhir ini sibuk sama kerjaannya--sampe bawa laporannya kerumah biar bisa di lembur--pun tak luput dari bangun kesiangan. Sungjin juga manusia biasa, bisa capek juga kalo lembur bagai quda.

Berbekal cuci muka--sikat gigi--ganti baju kedua ayah dan anak itu buru-buru pake sepatu, nyomot selembar dua lembar roti lalu bergegas menuju garasi.

"Jungkook buruan!"

Teriak sang Ayah karena anaknya dari tadi masih ngiket tali sepatu diteras. Jungkook yang udah diburu-buru oleh Ayahnya itu akhirnya ngiket tali sepatunya asal-asalan. Dia berdoa aja semoga kakinya ga kesandung nanti.

Jungkook segera masuk ke dalem mobil menyusul si Ayah yang ternyata udah banjir keringetan, antara kecapekan naik-turun tangga atau khawatir dimarahi bos di kantor. Mungkin keduanya.

"Yah, keringetnya tuh di lap dulu. Kek abis jogging aja."

Sungjin yang nyadar mukanya berpeluh itu nyambar selembar tisu lalu di usap keringatnya. Di cek nya lagi jam di pergelangan tangannya. Masih ada waktu sepuluh menit baginya untuk tiba di kantor, asal jalanan tidak macet tentunya. Sungjin melirik Jungkook disebelahnya. Bisa-bisanya si anak malah keliatan santai bermain gadget, padahal Sungjin udah ketar-ketir takut dimarahi bos karena terlambat. Padahal pagi ini Jungkook ada upacara bendera, tapi dia sama sekali ga keliatan takut di hukum.

Sungjin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sifat disiplinnya ternyata tidak menurun pada si anak. Lain kali Sungjin akan mengajarkan anak itu ketatnya disiplin!

Sambil menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau, Sungjin merenungkan sesuatu. Di hatinya terasa ada yang mengganjal tapi dia tidak tahu itu apa.

"Kayak ada yang lupa.. tapi apa ya?" gumam Sungjin.

Jungkook menoleh, ikut berpikir tapi sedetik kemudian dia ga peduli dan lanjut main mobil lejen. Biarlah si Ayah yang berpikir, acuhnya.

Sementara sang Ayah terus saja mengorek-ngorek memorinya tentang hal yang mungkin saja ia lupakan.

Kompor? tadi ga masak.. alat elektronik? udah ku matiin.. tagihan listrik? udah dibayar rabu kemarin. Gajian? masih minggu depan. Lah terus apa ya?

Sungjin mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di stir mobil sambil terus berpikir. Sampai mata Sungjin menangkap gantungan kunci bentuk doraemon milik pengendara motor yang berada di depannya, barulah ia tersadar. Omoo!!

"Jungkook!!!" teriak Sungjin histeris. Sungjin menatap Jungkook dengan mata yang membola sedang si anak menatapnya dengan sorot kebingungan.

Ttiiiinnn ttiiinnnn

"Apaan sih Yah? Buruan udah diklakson mobil dibelakang tuh!"

Lampu yang berubah menjadi hijau tambah membuat Sungjin panik.

"Kook! Ayah lupa ngunci pintu depan!!!"

"APAAAA?!!"


	4. Ch 4 - Ayah Kecelakaan!

Jungkook tahu tapi sengaja menganggapnya enteng. Ulangan matematika pak Edi selalu dadakan, alasannya klise, agar murid selalu belajar jadi siap kapan aja jika ada ulangan. Egois memang, tapi begitulah kebijakan guru berkepala pelontos itu. Ditambah matahari yang bersinar terik membuat kepala Jungkook serasa di godok dalam tungku.

Melihat punggung-punggung yang tengah khusyuk mengerjakan soal sama sekali ga membuat Jungkook mendapat ilham untuk menjawab barang satu soal pun. Tapi Jungkook ga merasa sendirian, para barisan belakang seperti dirinya juga keliatan ga berdaya menghadapi deretan angka rumit itu. Contohnya saja Mingyu, teman seberang kanannya yang terang-terangan membalik kertas dan menumpu pipi di atasnya. Jungkook berani jamin Mingyu bahkan belum ngerjain satu soal pun. Di tambah lembar jawabannya akan terbentuk motif air liur yang meleber disepanjang kertas. _Eww!_

 _ **Waktunya sepuluh menit lagi! Selesai tidak selesai kumpulkan!**_

Jungkook melirik lagi lembar jawaban miliknya. Koson. Bersih noda. Pulpen yang seharusnya digunakan menulis habis ia gerogoti ujungnya. Jungkook menyerah, otaknya udah panas sejak awal Biarlah ia harus remidi lagi minggu depan atau kemungkinan terburuk pak Edi akan menelpon Ayahnya untuk yang ketiga kali.

Di menit-menit terakhir ketukan pintu dari seorang anak laki-laki mengalihkan perhatian seluruh mata. Jung Jaehyun dari kelas sebelah masuk setelah diizinkan. Dia membisikkan sesuatu pada pak Edi. Raut mukanya keliahatan serius sekali. Jungkook tidak tahu apa-apa saat pak Edi tiba-tiba memanggilnya untuk maju ke depan.

"Jungkook, ayahmu kecelakaan.."

Siang itu Jungkook berlari dengan hati yang kacau. Setelah mendapat izin dari BK (diwakili oleh Jaehyun) Jungkook tergesa-gesa mencari tumpangan. Sebuah taksi berwarna biru langit akhirnya menepi kea rah Jungkook.

" _Ke RS XXXX pak!"_

Jungkook cemas bukan main. Segala pikiran buruk menghantuinya. Air matanya tumpah ruah tanpa bisa dibendung lagi. Jungkook belum siap jika harus kehilangan orang tua untuk kedua kalinya. Dia merasa belum menjadi anak yang berbakti bagi sang Ayah. Dia belum mampu menunjukkan pada sang Ayah bahwa dia bisa mendapat nilai 75 di mata pelajaran matematika. Jungkook merasa masih banyak hal yang belum ia lakukan untuk Ayahnya.

 _Im so sick of this fake love, fake love_

Hapenya berdering nyaring sekali. Jungkook merogoh sakunya dan menemukan panggilan dari sang Ayah. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung ia angkat.

Takut-takut Jungkook bersuara.

"H-halo?"

Tak ada jawaban selain deru nafas Ayahnya yang terdengar lemas di telinga Jungkook. Air mata Jungkook semakin deras, bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat.

"Jungkooghh… bisa temenin akh Ayah engga? Aghyah takut aghh sendirian-"

 _Bbipp!_

Panggilan terputus begitu saja.

"Ayah! Ayah!" seru Jungkook tapi ga ada sahutan lagi dari sana. Pikiran Jungkook semakin kalut setelah mendengar suara Ayahnya. Bagaimana kalau itu menjadi panggilan terakhir dari sang Ayah? Bagaimana kalau itu menjadi terakhir kali Jungkook mendengar suara Ayahnya?

"Pak bisa lebih cepet lagi gaa? Ayah saya lagi sekarat inii.." Rengek Jungkook dengan tangis dan ingusnya yang memeler. Si supir taksi yang ga tega sekaligus merasa kasihan, akhirnya menambah kecepatan mobilnya dengan kecepatan ekstra. Menyalip dengan gesit di antara celah-celah yang bisa dilewati.

Sesampainya di RS Jungkook langsung mencari ruang rawat Ayahnya yang ternyata berada di lantai dua. Jungkook mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk bisa segera menemui sang Ayah. Tak ia pedulikan gerutuan orang-orang yang ga sengaja tabrak bahu dengannya. Pikirannya sekarang hanya satu,yaitu menemui sang Ayah selagi ia bisa. Jungkook ga mau membuang waktunya barang sedetik sebelum ia bertemu Ayahnya.

Hati Jungkook mencelos gitu aja pas ngelihat dari kamar rawat Ayahnya keluar beberapa perawat membawa ranjang seseorang yang ditutup kain putih sepanjang tubuhnya.

"Ayah.."

Jungkook menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tangis pilu yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya merasa iba. Jungkook mengikuti ranjang itu sambil memanggil-manggil Ayahnya.

"Ayah….Ayah.. jangan tinggalin Jungkook yah…"

Jungkook ga nyangka sekarang ia harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Segala kenangan tentang Ayahnya terputar begitu saja di otaknya. Sosok Ayah yang ia sayangi lebih dari apapun didunia ini kini ikut meninggalkannya. Jungkook merasa ini semua bagaikan mimpi, baru saja kemarin ia dan Ayah memancing di kolam, bermain gitar bersama, membuat pan cake di dapur, namun sekarang yang ada hanyalah Ayahnya yang terbujur kaku.

" _Jungkook!"_

Andai aja Jungkook bisa mendengar suara serak-serak basah itu lagi untuk terakhir kali, Jungkook akan menyimpannya baik-baik dalam memori dan mengingatnya dikala rindu Ayah.

" _Jungkook!"_

Dan sekarang kewarasannya ikut terenggut karena terlalu merindukan suara lembut itu. Suara itu terdengar lagi memanggilnya.

"Jungkook kamu ngapain nangisin jenazah orang, Nak?"

Tunggu! Tunggu dulu. Itu benar suara Ayahnya kan? Bukan halusinasi apalagi imajinasi kan? Tapi kenapa terdengar nyata? Apa Jungkook sedang bermimpi?

"Jungkook! Denger Ayah ngga sih?!"

Cowok berseragam SMA itu berbalik dan kaget bukan main ketika menemukan Ayahnya sedang menatapnya dengan sekantung cairan infus di tangan. Ayahnya terlihat sehat bugar, bahkan bisa berdiri dengan tegap.

Jungkook mengucek matanya berkali –kali. Di lihat lagi sosok yang tengah tersenyum itu. Berapa kali pun Jungkook mengedipkan matanya sosok mirip Ayahnya itu masih ada.

"Ehh ini anak malah bengong!"

Jungkook menampar pipinya. Betapa bodohnya ia tadi. Dan sekarang Jungkook merasa malu sampai ke ubun-ubun karena orang-orang di sekelilingnya—mayoritas ibu-ibu-tengah menatapnya sambil menahan tawa. Jungkook sadar tingkahnya barusan menjadi hiburan bagi penghuni rumah sakit. Rasanya ia ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam ke pusat bumi bersama jenazah yang tadi.

 _Argggh malu-maluin banget gue!_

"EHH? JUNGKOOK MAU KEMANA KAMU?"

EPILOG

"Sus, beneran ga sakit kan?" 

"Iya Pak, ngga bakalan sakit. Rasanya Cuma kayak digigit semut kok"

Sungjin paling benci yang namanya jarum suntik. Walaupun ia selalu mengajarkan Jungkook menjadi anak yang tangguh dan ga takut sama apapun, nyatnya Sungjin hanyalah lelaki biasa. Ia takut sekali pada benda runcing itu. Rasanya seperti darah di tubuhnya akan bocor begitu aja kalau ditusuk jarum. Dan itu udah ketiga kalinya sang perawat meyakinkan Sungjin untuk mau di suntik. Untungnya perawat berpipi tembam itu sabar menghadapi Sungjin.

Demi mendapatkan kekuatan, Sungjin terpikirkan untuk menelpon anaknya, Jungkook.

"Sus, saya nelpon anak saya dulu ya. Biar saya ga takut."

Suster itu mengangguk dengan sabar sambil mempersiapkan peralatan untuk menyuntik. Sungjin menunggu Jungkook mengangkat panggilannya. Matanya berubah parno ketika melihat cairan bening itu muncrat begitu saja dari ujung jarum.

"H-halo?"

Jungkook sudah mengangkat panggilannya, namun perhatian Sungjin teralihkan ketika melihat suster mulai memberinya alkohol di bagian lengannya yang akan di suntik. Seperti menunggu detik-detik malaikat pencabut nyawa, Sungjin belum siap!

"Jungkooghh… bisa temenin akh Ayah engga? Aghyah takut aghh sendirian-"

 _ **Jusss**_

"Arghhhh!"

Sungjin berteriak tatkala merasakan jarum itu menusuk lengannya begitu dalam. Sungjin ga habis pikir suster itu tega menyuntiknya tanpa aba-aba lalu menarik jarumnya tanpa perasaan. Itu adalah suntikan kedua dalam hidupnya setelah suntikan di pantat ketika Sungjin masih sekolah dasar. Dan rasa sakitnya masih sama. Sama-sama menyeramkan!

"Nah, sudah selesai. Ga sakit kan pak?"

Suster itu tersenyum tanpa dosa setelah menempelkan kasa dan perban di bagian lengannya yang di suntik tadi.

Sungjin meringis dan berjanji akan mau lagi mau disuntik seumur hidup!


End file.
